everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Glass Shards
Summary: 'Saaya has a trauma nightmare, but there is more to it than what Mercy thought. ''The camera opens up in Saaya and Ebony's room. Saaya is screaming in her sleep and Ebony and Mercy are there trying to hold her down. eventually she does hold her down long enough to perform her telepathy spell. She projects herself inside of Saaya's mind. '' '''Mercy Redemption: '''Saaya?! Saaya where are you?! ''She looks around her mind but only finds a trail of obsidian glass shards. She follows it to a small corner in Saaya's psyche and finds Saaya screaming yet unresponsive. 'Mercy Redemption: '''Looks like I'll have to go in deeper! ''She holds Saaya down and projects herself into her nightmare. She sees a young Saaya being chained to the ground, forced to watch her mother's brutal massacres. 'Dream Saaya: '''MOTHER! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU STOP THIS MADNESS! ''*she cries uncontrollably* 'Mercy Redemption: '''SAAYA! ''She runs to her but as she touches her the whole dream dematerializes and Mercy falls down an abyss. She screams as she falls down until she finally lands on solid ground made of glass with more shards around her. She hears screaming and looks up to see Saaya standing in the middle of a pool of her own blood from the glass cutting her feet, seemingly chained to the ground by her wrists. 'Mercy Redemption: '''Saaya! '''Saaya Vadh: '''Mercy?! What are you ding here?! '''Mercy Redemption: '''I'm here to help you! Take my hand! ''*she extends her hand to Saaya* 'Saaya Vadh: '''NO! You don't understand! Get away! NOW! '''Mercy Redemption: '''Why?! '''Saaya Vadh: '''Becau-AHHH! ''*she gets pulled underneath the glass floor by the chains* 'Mercy Redemption: '''SAAYA! *''she tries to get in the crack but it closes up* Another crack opens and someone claws out of it. She looks like Saaya. 'Mercy Redemption: '''Saaya! You're okay! ''*she notices that the girl is laughing maniacally* ''Saaya?... '''Destruction Saaya: '''Blood...need more....BLOOD! ''She lunges at Mercy who jumps out of the way and blocks her glass shards with an energy shield. Suddenly the ground starts shaking and Saaya jumps out of another crack using her glyph and uses her glass powers against her other self. Using the glass shards around them and their glass powers, they battle out against each other trying to use the glass to slice each other. Saaya continuously flips and dodges her Destruction self's attacks and tugs at the glass chains which are connected to a shackle around her neck. She throws her down a crack which quickly closes up and she is pulled towards it. She returns to the same position she was in when Mercy found her. '''Mercy Redemption: '''What- I mean who...was that?! '''Saaya Vadh: ''*panting* Me...my savagery. My destruction. I've held her down for centuries! I can't stop! '''Mercy Redemption: '''But you were screaming! You- '''Saaya Vadh: '''That was her most successful attempt thus far to take over my body....Mercy, please...go! I don't want to hurt you. ''Mercy senses something inside of Saaya's form, light. Enough to truly imprison her destruction self. '''Mercy Redemption: '''Saaya, you need to let go. '''Saaya Vadh: '''WHAT?! I CAN'T! '''Mercy Redemption: '''Trust me! ''Saaya takes a deep breath and lets go of the chains. Mercy grabs her to keep her from falling into the crack. Destruction Saaya emerges. She cracks her neck and charges at them. '' '''Mercy Redemption: '''Saaya! You've done so much good! You're not her! You know that! I need you to release all your light now! ''Saaya quickly creates a glass shield and does as she is told, her light are the memories of her friends, how they've helped her and the things she fought for. Destrction Saaya screams in pain as the light forms permanent chains around her and drags her down into the abyss. There is a flash of light that washes the screen and it cuts to real life. Saaya wakes up much to Mercy and Ebony's relief. She smiles and hugs them both and the screen fades black. '' Category:Fan Webisodes